


You tell me yours (I'll tell you mine)

by HelloIAmParker



Category: Lockout (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow/Emilie are current, Snow/Mace and Emilie/Kathryn are both in the past, also Emilie is definitely going to punch you snow watch ur mouth, and i wanted to just do a lil snippet of this, emilie makes him pay for it, i honestly just kept waiting for Snow to say this??, lockpicking, snow says tits at one point, snow you chain smoking bastard, this movie was cheesy but i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "He wasn't just my friend you know." "Who, Mace?" "Yeah. Mace. John James Mace." He said, voice a little odd and she thinks she knows what this is.
Relationships: Emilie Warnock/Kathryn (Lockout), Marion Snow / Emilie Warnock, Marion Snow/John James Mace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You tell me yours (I'll tell you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck guys i watched this movie because i just wanted to see big armed himbo Guy Pearce circa 2012 and the movie is a fuckin cheesy fanfiction from start to finish but i REALLY liked it! Also, i was waiting the whole time for Snow to say he was with Mace and im pISSED he didnt, also Kathryn and Emilie were definitely doing the two person boogaloo, prove me wrong.
> 
> go watch Lockout on Netflix.

"He wasn't just my friend you know."

Emilie paused from where Snow has her practicing cracking a lock, to look at the man whose sprawled on his couch wearing nothing but a pair of sesame street pajama pants and definitely at least his third cigarette.

"Who? Mace?" She asked not looking at him any longer because this is how Snow likes to give out his life. In drips and drabs and short stories out of nowhere, usually over shitty chinese food or pillow talk when shes not at all expecting it.

She spends her days here now mostly, with him and feeling alive, before she traipses home for a week or two at a time to do her humanitarian work.

Its a nice balance. They're definitely dating, its been almost four years, but they don't really put words and labels on it. He has access to her telemetry unit and she has a necklace around her throat made from Snow's favorite gun.

Is there any other words for love? Who needs them.

"Yeah. Mace. John James Mace." He said, voice a little odd and she thinks she knows what this is.

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah. We were married. Almost ten years."

"I was dating Kathryn. Almost four. She wasn't allowed to say anything of course, we didn't want it public, but those fuck heads inside of MS-1 killed her for nothing."

"What dickheads. At least they all got blown up."

"Best first date gift you ever gave me."

"We weren't even dating then."

"Yes we were."

He just snorts and drags on his cigarette. "....I wish i could have saved him. He didn't deserve that."

She remembers then the "You just let your friends die for you." that she'd shot at him, angry and scared. She clicked the lock open. "Sorry i was such a bitch."

He gave a little smile. Both of them are blunt but honest with each other and he knows she means it. "Its alright. You've got great tits, so-" He grunted as she smacked the padlock into his chest at high speed. "I deserved that." He wheezed.

"Yes you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Peter Stormare is in this movie and i love him. So much. SO MUCH. FUck just go watch Lockout and come scream at me about it.


End file.
